


Кривой мир

by Ayranta



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mystery, Psychology, ooc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayranta/pseuds/Ayranta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ева никому не позволит забрать Гарри обратно/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кривой мир

Ева никому не позволит забрать Гарри обратно. Тем более Ей. Вьющиеся светлые волосы, широко распахнуты наивные глаза. Жёлтая роза под сердцем. Мэри. Ева не позволит ей вернуться, как бы та ни старалась.   
Когда тебе десять, мир кажется огромным и загадочным. Его хочется познать, впитать полностью. Малютка Иб, провожая своего спасителя взглядом, думает о том, что, будь у неё не конфета, а зажигалка, галерея бы уже пылала. Но ей всего десять. Кто верит фантазиям десятилетних девочек?!   
Два года, три, пять… время бежит, не то, что в той проклятой галерее… Иб теперь помогает одному молодому художнику и готовится к колледжу, у неё нет времени приглядывать за тем, что происходит в темноте. Особенно за тем, что давно развеялось прахом. Отпускать прошлое всегда больно, приходится отдирать его вместе с кожей, оставляя кровоточащие раны. У Иб слишком мало времени, чтобы заметить, как в глазах Гарри проступает безумие с нежным девичьим смехом.  
В восемнадцать Ева устраивает истерику, если её назвать Иб. Почему-то имя вызывает неконтролируемый гнев. Почти как другое – Мэри. Чертовка и с того света умудряется портить жизнь. Иб была маленькой, наивной, напуганной девочкой, которую нужно было защищать. Ева – взрослая, она не хочет зависеть, она хочет сама всё решать. Детские слова с недетским смыслом.  
Говорят, у тех, кто любит – одна на двоих жизнь. Ева верит, Гарри верит. Мэри, наверное, тоже верит. Откуда-то, куда уходят сумасшедшие картины, когда сожжены.  
Гарри не любит розы, замкнутые пространства и побаивается галерей. Он помнит своё заточение почти досконально. Кроме одной маленькой детали. Мэри. Её художник не помнит.   
Иб огорчалась, но не напоминала. Ева боится, что он вспомнит.   
Однажды, придя в мастерскую, девушка видит прекрасный портрет. Золотистые локоны вьются, зелёные глаза смотрят с хитрым прищуром, а роза под сердцем ехидно покачивается. Гарри куда-то вышел, но обязательно скоро придёт. Он так хотел показать Иб свою новую картину… Иб, не Еве.  
Малышка Иб счастлива: он вспомнил, он, наконец, вспомнил!   
Ева деревенеет. Минута, две. Время пролетает незаметно, но неизгладимо.   
Как во сне, девушка достаёт из кармана зажигалку, с которой не расстаётся даже в душе. Всё в том же трансе сворачивает бумагу в рулон и подходит к мусорному ведру. Тяжёлое, металлическое, самое подходящее.   
Когда Гарри возвращается, огонь уже успевает погаснуть. Конечно, он расстроен внезапной неуклюжестью Евы, но так и не может вспомнить, как хотел назвать картину, не говоря уже о её восстановлении.   
Девушка обнимает художника со спины и глубоко дышит. Ева никому не позволит отобрать у неё Гарри.


End file.
